


the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb

by Thisisarealtagwhy



Series: 20 Years At Sea [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Family of Choice, Gen, Introspection, Nakamaship, evaluation of everyone's family, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisarealtagwhy/pseuds/Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: "Family don't end in blood."Everyone has a choice of who they surround themselves in, where it be a blood family or one that they have decided on.(Or, family and what it means for everyone)





	the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb

**Author's Note:**

> this one is a little weird, heavily insp. by Bobby Singer's quote from Supernatural: "Family don't end in blood."  
> because almost no-one has a happy family of blood.  
> Literally. No-one.  
> Think about it or read this, whatever man - it's very small

Nobody _has_ to have a family of choice.

If one could choose, they can elect to become part of a different family.

Nothing is set in stone, everybody has the choice of their own family at some point in their stage.

After all, family does _not_ end in blood.

Family is varied when it comes from person to person. Culture to culture.

It could be three brothers declaring their brotherhood by exchanging three sakazuki cups of sake.

It could be a woman saving two children from the aftermath of a bloody battle.

It could be created through a mutual passion for archaeology and history.

It could be two rivals declaring each other their natural born enemy.

It can form through the companionship between two people, stuck on a rock for over three months.

It could be a boy inducted as a son, a carpenter to his sensei and his family.

It could be formed through the stronger than steel bonds held between a pirate crew. (In more than one instance).

It can form through mutual loneliness and hero worship – despite most of the feats being _lies._

It could happen by saving someone from the wrath of the monsters and taking him in as a son.

Sometimes, bandits could elect to care for the brats placed in their jurisdiction.

It can happen from a previously thought enemy giving his life for an ill child.

It could be formed through the insanity of an old man and his ‘kidnapped’ grandsons.

It can be formed over a mutual desire to see all pirates perish in this world.

It can be formed through a friendship to make the world a better place.

It could occur through many other organisations.

But, whatever the case may be, the bonds formed will never cease to exist, the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.

Their love is expressed in many different ways.

Where it be declaring war on the World Government.

Harsh words exchanged when one gets into trouble like he has a tendency to.

Taking on the entire Navy for the sake of one man who thinks he’s worth nothing _when he really is worth the world to all of them._

Taking on the katana of a rival and promising that _he will become the best for their sake._

Promising to fulfil another’s dream for his sake.

Checking over wounds carefully because _he will become the best,_ and not just for himself.

Sacrificing an arm for the one he cares about and giving away their treasure on a promise and bet.

Making sure that the brats don’t die while they’re out in the wilderness.

Training them to be good marines so that _nobody will know of their lineage._

Trying to make their family rich to protect everything she cares about.

Sparring together everyday to become _stronger and stronger._

The _care_ put in to ensure that _he will_ survive and meet a friend again, fulfilling his end of the promise.

Bringing down the man who had killed his _world,_ the only one that had ever cared to _try_ and have him cured by the shitty doctors of the world.

Defending each other when fighting other people where it be Revolutionaries, Pirates or Marines.

Protecting the only survivor of an island that has been wiped off of the map because of daring _to learn._

They will grow and learn from their mistakes and the sacrifices made on behalf of them, either by their sworn family- _nakama_ or from _almost_ losing them.

Many lose their family through the years.

Many despise their _blood_ family for various reasons, but others have simply lost all of their blood family. Creating another non-blood family is sometimes necessary.


End file.
